Sugar and Fire
by xAnnabethChasex
Summary: What if Finnick didn't love Annnie? What if Katniss didn't love Peeta...but maybe she did? What if Katniss and Finnick fell in love, then some certain people return? *I'm heavily team Finnick, so this is my spin on the whole thing. **First ever fanfiction so be nice, yes?
1. Chapter 1

June 2  
Finnick:  
Ever since the 74th Hunger Games, I've been thinking. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Wow. I know I shouldn't like her, because of Annie, but I don't know. There's something about Katniss that Annie doesn't have, that nobody else does. I don't know what it is. I feel guilty, so when Annie asks me what I, thinking about I have to lie. "Just remembering. That's all." But I don't tell her exactly what I'm remembering. When I see Katniss with Peeta Mellark, I can't help but feel uncomfortable. I don't know what's wrong with me. The TV comes on by itself, and it's Snow. That evil old man made me do things I didn't want to, forced me to do things. As I watch the announcement, my stomach drops but excitement builds. This year's quell will consist of past victors, so that means that I'm going back into the arena. I'm scared because I might die, and have to leave Annie forever. I'm excited because that means Katniss will be in the quell too. I know the whole star crossed lovers thing is fake, but does Katniss really not like Peeta? I hope not. But then what about Annie? I really don't know what to think. All I know is that girl on fire is something special.  
Katniss:  
I'm going back into the arena! Being a victor isn't all it's made up to be. Too bad I found out in the middle of trying on dresses. Ha, I don't want to get married anyway. The prep team and Cinna are devastated, I am too. I want to live; I want to be with Gale and Prim! I want to hunt in the woods and trade in the Hob! I just want everything to go back to normal. This whole thing has forced me to marry Peeta, and I don't want to. I know he really loves me, but I don't love him. I like him a lot, but there's no love there. It's all for the cameras and the Capitol. I want to really love someone. Not fake, not forced, real. I don't think I will be able to find that. I'm stuck. Everyone thinks I really love Peeta, even Cinna. I think the only people that know different are Prim and mom. I don't see how I love Prim so much, but not Peeta. I know she's my little sister, but her and Peeta are so much alike. It's kind of scary actually, because Peeta's dad really liked mom. I don't know, I'm thinking crazy. But what if? I'll never know. As I go upstairs to take this horrible dress off, mom follows me. When I turn around, she says, "I have some things to tell you before you go." It seems like everyone is doubting my survival. Maybe I'll die, but do I really care. I need to escape this life of fake love.


	2. Chapter 2

June 14:  
Finnick:  
There she is, right about to get into her District 12 chariot with Peeta. I wonder if she knows about the rebellion, then maybe we could both live. I know I love Annie, and if I ever left her that she would fall apart even more than she has already. There's just something about Katniss I just love. I'm not in love with her though. I just hope she likes me. When I talk to her, she acts like I'm pretty pathetic. She's probably never seen me before. When she walks away with Peeta, I feel as if I've done something wrong. She thinks I'm a complete sleaze ball. It's all Snow's fault! He gives me such a bad reputation! I hate Snow. Maybe once this rebellion is over he will be gone. He took me away from Annie so much, so I've had a while to think. I mostly thought about Katniss. Do I really love Annie? Or is it just out of sympathy, trying to keep her from falling apart? I don't know. I'm so confused. I should Portia. She's a stylist now, but she used to live in District 4, she's my cousin. I can tell her anything. She gives me the best advice. I could tell Mags, my great aunt who's in the quell with me. I just want a chance with the girl on fire.  
Katniss:  
Finnick Odair. He sure is gorgeous. But he's kind of sleazy. I'm stuck with Peeta, so I act like I'm discusted by Finnick. Oh but I'm not, he's really hot. I have to walk around "in love" with Peeta. It's not real! I hate this! But I can sense that someone here has the same problem as me, not really in love. I'm not sure who, or how, but I feel it. I like Finnick. But I don't know him, and one of us is going to die in a week. I just wish he could know.


	3. Chapter 3

July 1:  
Finnick:  
The rebellion plan went as planned, accept the Capitol took a few tributes. We got Katniss, they got Peeta this is my chance. We're in District 13 now, and she's still asleep. When she shot that arrow at the force field it knocked her out pretty good. I always walk by her hospital room. When she wakes up, I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell Katniss that I like her. It seems like a thing a 12 year old would do, but I need to. Maybe she likes me too. As I'm walking past her room, I notice she's awake. When I walk in, she looks confused. "Katniss." "Hey Finnick. Where's Peeta?" Peeta. I should have known. "The Capitol has him." As I start to turn and walk away, she senses my disappointment. "Finnick, wait, there's something I want to tell you something."  
Katniss:  
I think I'm going to tell him. Peeta isn't here. No more fake love. He walks over and sits on the end of the bed. "Finnick," I tell him, "I..I..I like you." His face lights up. "Katniss, I..I..wanted to tell you the same thing. Honestly. I just feel sorry for Annie." This is amazing. I never thought this would have happened. "Finnick, I..." I don't know what to say. He crawls up the bed and sits beside me. Then he puts his face close to mine and kisses my forehead lightly. I look up at him and smile, and he smiles back. He looks at me with those perfect green eyes. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that before. And then he has that messy bronze hair. I want so badly to run my hands through it. Right when I'm about to say something, the medicine from the IV makes me black out.


	4. Chapter 4

July 20:  
Finnick:  
I come down here to Katniss' room every day. It's later than I normally go, so i try to hurry and get there. on my way down there now. When I open the door, the room is empty. Apparently they let her out. I go to the hospital lobby and ask where she is. They said she was in a meeting with Haymitch and President Coin about the rebellion, but she was in apartment 284. Mine is 276, across the hall from mine. So I walk down to my room and sit in the hall, fiddling with some shells. After about an hour, she walks down the hall. "Finnick!" I stand up, and she runs to me. She puts her arms around my neck and hugs me. Mine slide around her waist. "Hey Kat." "Hey Fin" She opens the door to her room, grabs my hand and pulls me in. She sits down on the floor and I shut the door. Then I sit down beside her. "Finnick, you know what mom told me, before I left?" "No, what?" I reply, wrapping both arms around her. "Prim's dad is Peeta's dad." "What?!" "Yeah. He always loved mom. That's why Peeta loves me." She loves Peeta. "Katniss, do you love Peeta?" "No. I love you."  
Katniss:  
I said it because I meant it. I am in love with Finnick Odair. "Finnick, do you love Annie?" "No, because I love you Katniss Everdeen. I have ever since the quell. I've liked you ever since I you came out riding on that chariot, on fire. I love the girl on fire. Not some insecure lunatic." He smiles, then kisses me on the cheek close to my lips. "Finnick." Then I run my hands through his adorable messy hair. "Kat, it's like," he looks over at the clock, "11:30. Really late, Prim's probably gonna come up here soon." Oh no. Prim doesn't know about us. "So you have to go?" "I'm just across the hall. You wanna come over there? Does Prim even know you're out of the hospital?" "No, not yet. Let's go." We hurry and get to Finnick's room. We lay on the floor and talk all night. His hand wanders its way over to mine and holds it. After a while he lets go and slides his arm under my back and pulls me over close to him. He lays on his side and kisses my cheek. He tells me everything, about District 4, how he thought he loved Annie, and what Snow made him do. I never knew any victor had to go through that. "That wasn't real. But this is. I promise." He knows how I was forced to "love" Peeta. "Kat, you know how you were fake madly in love with Peeta? Are do you love me that much?" No, not yet. But I sure do love him. "Not yet Finnick. Be patient." Then I do it. I kiss him. On the lips. Sure, I kissed Peeta a lot in the arena and in the Capitol, but this is real. I want to. He kisses me back, not too hard, like Peeta did for the cameras. But he does it just right. I want to stay like that forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey..I'm back from my long dormancy..I'M SORRY! But I am finished writing this and will hopefully finish posting soon! Enjoy! ~Ana**

August 1:

Finnick:  
They're getting Peeta and Annie. They're coming to District 13. This is bad, because Peeta will love Katniss and Annie will love me. How to do I tell her that I love Katniss? How will she tell Peeta that she loves me? When I go to tell her, she already knows. She looks sad. "Fin we don't have much time." "So you're saying that you'll go back to Peeta?" "No. I mean we don't have much time to be just us." "Oh. I see. Come on love." He takes me to his room, and we lay on the floor and talk. "Finnick, what will we tell them?" "I don't know. But we could just stay in here forever and they would never know." "I wish it would just be that simple."  
Katniss:  
I notice that the door is open. "Finnick, well somebody is going to know if you leave the door open." "Who's gonna walk by?" "I don't know. But watch and see, somebody will." "No." He laughs, then starts kissing me. I kiss him back, and after a few minutes I hear footsteps. "Katniss? Where are you?" I open one eye, and see Prim across the hall looking into our room. I pull away. "Finnick, close the-" Then Prim turns around. "Katniss, is that, Finnick?" Finnick gets up. "Yes Prim. It's me." Prim looks shocked, "So you really don't like Peeta…they're getting him you know." "Yeah," I reply, "and Annie too. Please don't tell Prim. I never liked Peeta…that much." Prim just smiles. "I just hope Gale doesn't find out." Then my stomach drops, Gale.

**Sorry the chapters have been so short! But some stuff is coming up soon! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. This is really horrible. **

**I wrote this long ago, and am a much better writer now. I really wish I could re-work it, but I simply do not have the time.**

**I hope to write more, DIFFERENT fanfics, and those will be better.**

**I promise.**

**And anything is better than this! Honestly! This is NOT my best work! **

**But anyway, try and enjoy. ~Ana**

August 2:

Finnick:

Gale. What do I do about him? He's always liked Katniss. I don't know. They left out for the Capitol this morning, and he went with them. It will be about…3 days before they're back. That's what Haymitch predicted. I'm just afraid they'll be back , I lay on the floor and talk to Katniss

August 6:

Finnick:

They're back. Katniss and I walk down to the hospital, where they are, together. Before we get there, she touches my hair, and I kiss her. Hopefully not for the last time. When we get there, I see her. There's Annie. When she sees me, she runs over to me and hugs me. Peeta does the same to Katniss. I hug Annie back, but then Katniss and I stand together. Then we tell them. Annie looks like she could cry, and Peeta looks crushed. I feel guilty, but I'm hopelessly in love with Katniss. She looks guilty too. She gives me a small smile and goes to her room. I don't follow her. Peeta leaves and Annie walks over to me. "What was that? Are you serious?" "Yes Annie. I am. I'm sorry but-" She cuts me off, mad. "Finnick, listen to me. That girl is 17! She's a baby! I'm 25, you're 25! She knows nothing. Why do you even pretend to like that little girl anyway?" "Because I love her Annie! That's why!" As I'm walking away, she says "Fine then. But tell her to give up on bread boy, because he's mine now."

Katniss:

Peeta walks in my room and stands in front of me. "Katniss. What is this? I love you!" He gets closer to me. There's a concerned look in his eyes. "Peeta I love Finnick." "No you don't. He's 8 years older than you! He's a player! He's manipulating you Katniss," his voice drops to a whisper, "don't let him." He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back a little so he won't be upset, but I love Finnick. I pull away and tell him bye, but he doesn't want to leave. Finnick is going to his room, and sees me. "Katniss?" He calls. Peeta turns away and leaves. Is that, Annie? She's outside my door. When Peeta walks out, she grabs him by the neck of the shirt and pulls him away. Finnick looks mad, "Annie, you might be mentally crazy, but you sure are mean." He slams the door and walks over to me. He gets on his knees and lays his head on my lap. It's been a horrible day. I kiss Finnick on the head and lay down. He lays down beside me and puts his arms around me.

Peeta:

Annie told me we were getting them back. Annie is so pretty. But I want my Katniss. I love her, and I know she loves me back. Maybe not in the first games, but now she does. We go into Finnick's room, but he's not there. Oh no, he's with Katniss. We go into Katniss' room, and Annie and I push Finnick out the door. Once Annie and Finnick are outside I go over to Katniss. I can't believe this! A month ago she was in love with me! Now she's left me for a manipulative idiot! "Katniss. I love you. I know you love me." She just shakes her head no. I've lost my Katniss.

Annie:

I slam Finnick against the wall. "Finnick! Snap out of it!" He looks really mad at me. "Annie I don't know what you're doing. Just leave me alone." He looks hurt. He pushes past me and goes into Katniss' room. He pushes Peeta out, a little too hard, and slams the door. I hear it lock. Peeta starts crying. He's so cute. I put my arms around him, and his immediately slide around me. When I let go, I grab his hand and take him to the room they assigned me. He's stopped crying now. We sit on my bed. "Are you ok Peeta?" "Yeah." He lays his head on my shoulder. "Come here, poor baby." I hold him.


End file.
